


A Week Without You

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Davkis AU [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coma, F/F, F/M, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Misgendering, Trans Character, Transphobia, deadname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Devkis wakes up and finds out that Dax is in a coma. She spends as much time as she's allowed with him, doing everything she can to hold herself together. The presence of her friends and family help her through it the best they can.
Relationships: Devkis/Dax/Joann, Djavkis
Series: Davkis AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379





	A Week Without You

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation/what happened between of Kool3r's fic Accident. So probably read that one first. I'm not sure if there's a certain order they should be read in though lol

Devkis was cuddled up against Dax in the back of the cab, her cheeks flushed from their night out. The dinner was delicious, and the alcohol was amazing. She cuddled into Dax some more, a little tipsy from the drinks, but not near as much as Dax was, and he didn’t have as much as she did. He leaned towards her, swinging his arm over her right shoulder. “Happy Birthday, love.”

“Thanks, babe.” She blushed more when he pulled her tighter against him, the sound of a car horn blaring jolted her from her tipsy head before the impact struck the car, pushing her tighter into Dax. She felt dizzy when the cab jerked around before striking something hard and coming to an abrupt stop. She caught her breath, her head swimming. Her vision was screwed up, she could have sworn they were upside down, being held up by the seatbelts.

Her gaze moved to the front of the cab first and she paled. Blood splattered the windshield, and the driver wasn’t moving. If he was that bad… She turned her head to Dax, ignoring the dizziness and noticed his arm now hanging against the roof of the car, pain clear on his face as his eyes fluttered open and shut.

She tried to reach over to him, pain radiating in her right shoulder refusing to let her move. She watched his head sway some as the cold air blew the car.

“Dax! Dax stay awake, please stay awake!” She called out, wiggling her left arm out from between them and gently reaching for his face, too scared to touch him. “Please, don’t go to sleep.”

She shivered as snow blew in from the shattered windows, and a buzzing caught her attention. Her gaze moved to the roof, her phone rested just out of her reach, ringing with an image of Jo with her middle finger up above the accept and decline buttons. She watched it ring again and again before stopping, buzzing a minute later with a voicemail. She felt tears drip up her face, her gaze moving back to Dax, his eyes closed.

“Dax! Wake up!” She hollered again, the flashing of blue and white lights reflecting off the windshield. “Wake up, Please!” 

***

Devkis felt her body jolt, a numb pain throbbing in her shoulder. She felt a little dazed as her eyes fluttered open, closing under the bright lights above. Where was she? She tried to move but had little energy and gave up. What the fuck was going on?

A shadow blocked her view and a soft hand touched her face. That was a hand, right? Her gaze focused when she looked to the shadow, the worried face of her mother standing over her, her eyes red from crying. Why was she crying? Why did Devkis feel this way?

“M...Mother?” She said the words in Swedish, her eyes darting around and seeing her father standing at the end of the bed. Wait… Why was she in bed? What happened? She racked her brain searching for answers. A blaring car horn. Dax having his arm tight around her. Hanging upside down and shouting at him. What was she shouting at him? ‘Please stay awake’. Why was she shouting that? 

“Sweetheart, do you remember anything at all?” Her mother’s words brought her back, and the memories flooded back, hitting her like that car hit them.

“We were in a car accident.” She closed her eyes, the sight of Dax stuck upside down as the medics pulled her out first, screaming for him to wake up, stuck in her head. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Dax… Dax! 

She tried to sit up but her mother held her down. “Where’s Dax?” She heard the heart monitor next to her going crazy. “Please tell me he’s okay.”

Astrid glanced away for a second before sitting gently on the bed beside her daughter. She placed her hand gently on Devkis’s. “Devkis, sweetheart.” She took a breath, and it made Devkis’s heart almost stop, fearing the worst. He didn’t wake up, and he wasn’t going to.

“He’s in a coma, and they aren’t sure when he’s going to wake up.”

What? A coma? What if he didn’t wake up? Devkis felt tears well up in her eyes. No, he’s got to wake up. She tried to get up again, but Astrid kept her down, reaching up and wiping the tears off her cheeks. 

“The doctors are doing everything they can. We just need to wait.”

No, Devkis didn’t want to wait. She wanted to know he was okay and awake now! She leaned her head back to look at the ceiling again, tears still trailing down her cheeks. She felt drowsy again. “He needs to wake up…” she whispered, feeling sleep take her away. 

***

Devkis woke up, the room had darkened some, and she could see the city lights out the window. She was definitely a little more there now. She sat up in bed. She felt gross, a frown crossing her face.

“Jesus Christ, Dev, don’t scare me like that.” She recognized that voice! Her gaze moved to the side of the bed to see Joann standing beside her, a book laying on the chair behind her.

“Jo? What are you doing here?” Her eyebrows contorted as she tried to remember what happened earlier. She remembered her parents, and Dax. She tried to get up, but Joann’s strong hand rested on her good shoulder, keeping her in place.

Devkis felt Jo place her fingers under her chin and move her gaze to hers. “I came to see my boyfriend and girlfriend who were in a car accident.” Their eyes met, and for the first time in a long while, Devkis saw fear behind those blue eyes. “When your parents came into the bakery and told me what happened I was on the first flight out of Sweden with them. Grandma said she’d handle my shift.” Jo placed her palms on Devkis’s cheeks. “Thank the gods you are alive.”

Devkis felt warm tears trail down her cheeks. “Dax is in a coma.” She hiccupped and tried to raise her hands to wipe her eyes, only to stop feeling pain in her right shoulder.

“I know.” Jo placed her hand on the cast of Devkis’s arm, three signatures on it so far. Devkis glanced down to see signatures from her parents and Jo. “Please don’t move too much. I need you to worry about yourself right now.” She took a breath and leaned forward, putting their foreheads together. “He’s getting excellent care; they’re monitoring his brain activity. He will wake up, I promise.” It was the first lie Jo had ever told to Devkis, and herself.

***

The next day the doctors allowed Devkis to get up and walk around, and the first words out of her mouth was a demand to see Dax. Her mother adjusted her sling, keeping her arm and shoulder steady for healing. 

Devkis’s first steps were a little wobbly, but she managed to stay on her feet. She shuffled in her slippers towards the door, the hospital gown entirely uncomfortable. Her hand was wrapped around the pole that held her IV bag as she followed her mother to the room next door. Her eyes moved over the window to his room, the curtains opened enough to see him from the nearby desk, and her heart sank. All the wires and IVs in him, the bandages wrapped around his head, the brace around his neck. Even more so Jo sat in a small chair by him, her hand on his.

She was almost pushing herself past Astrid as they got to the door, and she was by his side in seconds. Her mother gave her a chair before leaving the room to find some more. Jo placed her hand on Devkis’s knee when she finally sat down.

Devkis’s hand reached over and gently stroked his cheek, tears welling up in her own eyes. “Dax…” She wiped her tears with her left hand, sniffling as Jo’s words about the accident echoed in her head. “Thank you, for keeping me safe.” Joann told her that the way Dax had protected her saved her from serious injury, and that his arm took on the force she otherwise would have.

Her eyes moved to the small table by him, a set of sharpies sitting there, the same ones she assumed that had been used to sign her cast. Her gaze moved to Dax’s cast, seeing nothing yet.

“I almost signed it first, but you met him first and brought us all together, so I think you should first.” Jo tried to smile for the both of them, Devkis feeling her heart ache more as she looked to her girlfriend before back at the markers.

Maybe this would distract her some… She took a purple sharpie and popped the lid off, carefully signing Dax’s cast, albeit not very good since she had to sign with her left hand with the cast being on her right arm. She kept glancing up occasionally to see if he would wake up during this. He didn’t. She let out a sigh and closed the marker. She placed her hand on his, tears streaming down her face.

“You’ll wake up, I know you will.” She hoped he would hear her words and feel better, even though she was more of saying them to make herself feel better. Her heart warmed some when she felt Jo place her hand on top of hers, the three of them, together again after so long.

They sat in silence for a moment, Jo’s hand finally clutching onto Devkis’s. “Dev, I called Clara and told her. She’s going to call their mom and then get a cab right over.”

Devkis nodded, Hylia had to find out eventually. Wait, did she say she was coming by herself? “Why not just tell Hylia?”

“Clara said Hylia was out on a trip, and it’ll take her a day to get home from where she’s at.” Jo moved her gaze to meet Devkis’s. “Clara will be here soon though.” 

Devkis let a small smile cross her lips. “Right. I’m glad she can get here.” She leaned against Jo, and Jo put her arm around Devkis, her other hand staying on Dax’s. 

Not much time passed before Clara came running into the room, her eyes falling on Dax before moving to Devkis and Jo. Devkis shifted to get up and let Clara sit down, but Jo got up first, offering her seat to his younger sister.

“Thank you.” Clara sat down, her hand reaching up and taking Dax’s. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jo, though the circumstances aren’t great.”

Joann shrugged. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Jo, dear.” Astrid got out of her seat and pushed it over by the bed. “Take a seat, I’ll go get another one.” She grabbed Joann by the shoulders and sat her down. “No arguing.” She walked out into the hallway, leaving the three in the room.

“It’s nice to see you again, Clara.” Dev let a small smile grace her lips, making eye contact with Dax’s sister.

“Dev, I’m so glad you’re okay.” She leaned over and hugged her with care. “Please don’t beat yourself up over this.” She leaned back, her eyes moving back to Dax. “You’re both alive, and that’s what is most important.”

***

The next day Devkis was in his room with her mom, a stack of books in her lap that her mother brought her. Joann and Clara had made their way to the cafeteria for some much-needed food. Dev was trying to decide what to read to Dax when a nurse came in with a small, plastic bag with the police department’s logo on it. She handed it to Devkis. “These were all the possessions found at the scene. We believe your phone may be in there.”

Devkis eyes lit up as she dug into the bag, pulling out her and Dax’s phones. She turned hers on first, but nothing happened, the battery dead. She handed it to her mother and tried Dax’s. His phone lit up, but the screen was janked, black in some spots, pink, green and yellow in others. The glass itself was shattered beyond repair. Fuck.

“Mom, I need you to take my phone home and charge it. You still have that apartment key I gave you when Dax and I moved in, right?” She dug back into the bag, an earring and Dax’s wallet. She placed the wallet on the small table next to his phone.

Astrid nodded and shoved the phone in her pocket. “Of course, sweetheart. Anything you need me to get from your apartment?”

Devkis sat in silence for a minute, her mind reeling if there was anything she needed from her apartment. Not her laptop, writing wasn’t an option right now. She needed something she could share with Dax besides her books. “Just, bring my phone and charger back, and um, oh, the pens sitting on the desk in the living room. Oh! And my glasses. I’m getting a headache since everything is blurry.”

“That’s not good.” Joann said from the doorway, Clara standing beside her, both holding a small cup from ice cream in their hands. “You should go back to your room and rest up, Clara and I can keep an eye on him, and if he wakes up, I’ll come get you right away.”

“Jo, you and I both know I’m not leaving this room unless I have to.” Devkis shifted in her seat, eyeing the cups of ice cream before turning back to Dax. Astrid stood up and made her way to the door, letting Joann and Clara take their seats.

“Make sure you get some rest, Dev. Your health is important too.” She turned to leave, stopping with her hand on the frame. “Same goes for you and Clara too, Jo.”

“Yes mom.” Devkis and Jo said in unison. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Sjöberg.” Clara smiled at the woman before watching her walk out. “Devkis, your mom is so nice.” She shifted the cup in her hand, the cold making her hand freeze. “But you both said mom, are you two related?”

Jo shook her head, scooping a spoonful of ice cream and holding it to Devkis to take a bit. “No. When my parents passed, Devkis’s mom took me under her wing, doing everything my grandmother couldn’t do.” She pulled another spoonful out and took a bite. “So, she’s like a mother to me as well.”

“I’m sorry your parents died, that must have been really rough.” Clara paused, glancing to Devkis and Jo. “How did it happen? If you don’t mind me asking. You don’t have to answer.”

Devkis reached over and placed her hand on Jo’s leg. She knew she didn’t like talking about it, but was always willing to answer when someone she liked asked.

“They’re not really dead, just dead to me.” Joann shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “When I came out to my parents that I was trans, and changing my name to Joann, they tried to send me to conversion therapy, and gave me all these legal documents from the 70’s of the horrible things being transgendered was.” She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her hand. “So, I left. My grandmother disowned them, and they are dead to me. It was a rough point in my life, but Dev was there for me.” She let herself smile when she looked to her girlfriend. “I appreciate everything.”

Clara was speechless, her eyes moving to Dax, then back to Jo, the thought of him leaving and declaring their mother dead to him terrified her. She didn’t think he would do it, but the fact that it can happen scared her.

“Not everyone can do what I did though.” Jo reached over and took Clara’s hand. “Your brother loves you very much, and I don’t think he’d rip apart your family like that.” A smile crossed her face, easing Clara.

“Thanks, Jo.” Clara glanced around Jo to Dev, who was holding a tissue in her hand, Jo’s makeup smeared on it some. 

~

Later that night, Devkis was reading to Dax when she heard heels clacking just outside the room. She looked up and through the window and saw Hylia speaking at the desk before turning around and heading towards the room. She was dressed like she was at work, but the clothes were already disheveled from travel.

When Hylia entered the room Devkis stood up and got out of the way, giving room for her to come over to her son. Devkis felt her chest hurt some, watching the woman she had grown to dislike some cry over someone she treated so horribly.

Joann crossed her arms, standing by Dev as she watched this woman cry over Dax. Devkis could feel Jo wanting to say something, wanting to do something, but she nudged her in the side lightly. “I know what you’re thinking, Jo.” She whispered, leaning into her some. “Not today, not here, not now. I know it hurts, but just let it go today”

“I can’t just let it go.” Joann whispered back through clenched teeth. “She’s misgendering him and it’s so horrible. Don’t you care?”

Devkis bit her lip, locking eyes with Clara before looking back to Jo. “When Dax and I went to see his father’s grave, he asked me not to get into an argument with his mother. I think we owe him that same respect.” Devkis felt tears welling up in her eyes, her throat closing up some. “Especially if he doesn’t wake up.”

“Can you give us some privacy?” Hylia turned to them, her eyes red.

Devkis grabbed Jo’s hand. “Of course.” She led her girlfriend to the door, glancing back at Dax as they walked out before making their way to Devkis’s room with Astrid right behind him. Astrid stopped, looking at her daughter.

“I’m gong to run to the cafeteria and give your father a call.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Devkis stepped into her room, walking over to her bed where Jo stood. Her back was to her, and her arms were crossed. “Jo?”

“What the hell, Dev? She’s in there misgendering him left and right, crying over someone she pushed away and you want me to be nice?” She turned around, tears in her eyes, her face red with anger.

Dev looked away, her own eyes filling with tears. “I know it’s hard Jo. I wanted to correct her myself. Trust me.” She looked back to her girlfriend, those blue eyes boring holes in her. “But there’s a time and place to fight back. Regardless of how much we don’t like her, let her be sad for her child. At least she showed up.”

“Fuck that shit. I am not going to stand there and listen to that.”

“I don’t care, I’m trying to respect Dax’s wishes of not getting into it with his mother.”

“When did he tell you that?”

“It’s an assumption based on last time I met her.”

“I won’t stand by while she misgenders him. I should just go over there and-“ Jo froze when Dev slapped her across the face. It wasn’t hard, just enough to shock her.

“Get ahold of yourself, Jo!” Devkis shouted, tears in her eyes. “Listen to yourself. We are in a hospital right now. I need you to calm down.” She wrapped her arm around Jo, pulling her close to her. “Please calm down.” She kissed her forehead, feeling Joann shake against her.

“I just, I can’t.”

“I know, but sometimes we have to do things we don’t like. As much as I want to slap her for misgendering him, we need to not get in a fight in a hospital, and just try and get through this, okay? We can talk to him when he wakes up and ask him about it, okay?” Devkis rocked some, exhaustion setting in on her as well.

Minutes passed before Jo finally pulled from the embrace, her eyes diverted to the ground. “Thank you, for not letting me make a fool of myself.” She moved her eyes to meet Dev’s. “Thanks for watching out for me.”

***

Devkis frowned, flipping channels on the tv in her room. She wanted to be in the room with Dax but the doctors were in there with him at the moment. She was happy he was getting the medical attention, but upset she couldn’t be in there.

She stopped on the news channel, freezing when she saw his football picture being shown. The headline ‘Star player of Oxford’s football team in accident. In recovery.’ He made the news. A small smile graced her lips, the words ‘in recovery’ making her feel a little better about this whole thing.

“It sucks that they aren’t talking about Oxford’s star archer.”

Devkis turned her head to see Joann standing in the doorway, two cups of coffee in her hand. She let a smile force itself on her face. “I’m okay with it.”

“Shut up, you’re just as important as him.” Jo handed her one of the cups and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Devkis studied the cup for a moment. “Am I allowed to have coffee?”

Jo shrugged and sipped her own. “Drink it or I will pour it down your throat. It has caramel flavoring in it, your fav.”

Devkis nodded and sipped at her coffee. “Thanks, Jo, you’re the best.”

“Best what?”

“Best girlfriend I ever had.” She winked at Jo and got a small laugh out of her. She leaned forward, careful not to let hot coffee shoot out her nose.

“Careful,” Devkis laughed a bit, her smile returning to a frown as her eyes moved back to the news story about Dax on the tv. “Is Dax free yet?” She frowned when Jo shook her head. 

“Should be shortly though, I’ll walk you over to him when he is.” She reached over and snagged the remote from Devkis, turning the tv off. “You don’t need to be watching that shit.” Jo reached into her pocket and pulled out a small baggie. She opened it up and held out the bracelet Dax proposed to her with. “Your mom said this was in your bag of belongings with your clothes. It’s beautiful.”

Devkis took the bracelet in her hand, holding it close to her heart. “Thank you.” She laughed a bit. “We had a snowball fight and I knocked it out of his pocket. He called me a monster.”

“A monster?” 

“In a good way.” Devkis felt tears welling up in her eyes again. When would he wake up? She wasn’t a religious person, but she was praying fate wouldn’t rip them apart. She felt the tear fall down her face, and Joann’s hand reach up and wipe it away.

“You know you’re allowed to cry, right?” Jo’s voice was softer. “You can’t hold things like this in forever. It hurts you more than it helps anyone.” Her thumb traced over the underside of Devkis’s wrist, scars of ages ago non-existent anymore.

“But I nee-“

“No buts.” Jo’s voice was stern now. “We are here to be strong for you. You’re in the fucking hospital Dev, you don’t have to be the one always smiling. That’s our job.” Jo squeezed her wrist before letting go, leaning back into the chair. “When we were younger, I promised you if you ever needed someone to be strong for you, that I would do it. It was my promise to you after all the things you did for me.” She gripped her cup a little tighter. “After I lost my parents, I was so out of it, but you helped me through it, the shoulder I needed, and I’m thankful for that.”

Their eyes met, and Jo’s were wet, threatening tears. “I don’t want you pulling the same shit as back then. If you have any problems, I need you to talk to me, not hide it from me.” She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

She looked to Devkis; who’s gaze diverted to her wrist. “I won’t lie to you, Jo. It’s been tough. I’ve contemplated things, things I told you I would never do again. But with everyone here, it has been pushed to the back of my mind, a constant beeping, but nothing extreme.”

“I worried about that, so I told the hospital staff about the incident five years ago. Have you noticed the only plasticware you have been getting has been forks and spoons?”

Devkis bit her lip. She somewhat noticed, but never really thought about it. “Thanks, Jo. I know it must have been tough.” She met her girlfriend’s eyes again. They promised after the incident. They wouldn’t tell anyone, as long as Devkis didn’t try it again. 

Jo set her coffee down and hugged Devkis, careful of her shoulder. “Remember we are here for you, and Dax. But if things don’t work out, you need to push on. If he doesn’t pull through, don’t let his sacrifice go to waste.” 

Devkis sobbed into Jo’s shoulder, but she knew it was the truth. If Dax didn’t pull through, she had to… She didn’t want to think about it, nuzzling her face into Joann’s shoulder even more, wet tears soaking through the fabric. She felt Jo’s hand moving gently up and down her back, pausing every so often to hug back, reassuring her.

~

Jo was reading and Devkis was drawing on Dax’s other arm with a pen when Hylia and Clara came back to the room from getting something to eat from the cafeteria. Hylia made eye contact with Astrid, who was sitting in a folding chair beside the window, before returning her gaze to Devkis. Clara was outside the room getting a snack from the vending machine, while Hylia stood in the doorway. Devkis could feel her eyes on her, but just didn’t give a fuck.

“Are you sure you should be doing that?”

Odd. It didn’t have a bite behind it like she expected. Devkis clicked the pen and sat up, her hand resting on his, the bracelet around her wrist. “They’ll just wash it off. I’m hoping if he wakes up that my doodles will cheer him up.”

“She won’t be able to see them.” Hylia walked over, eyeing the bracelet around Devkis’s wrist, and a similar one drawn on his wrist.

Devkis felt anger boiling up inside her, but now wasn’t the time. Dax was hurt, and he was the only thing that mattered to her right now. She couldn’t be getting in an argument with his mom. Devkis started to move to get up, but Hylia pulled a chair up beside her.

“The doctor told me her arm took most of the impact from your side, that you would have been worse off had she not done that.” Hylia’s gaze met Devkis’s before she reached over and placed her hand on Dax’s, thumb tracing over what Devkis drew.

“Yeah,” Devkis leaned back in her chair some. “He is always protecting me when he can.” She waited for it, but it never came. She glanced to the other side of her where Jo sat, her knuckles white where she held the book.

Clara walked in, a small bag of chips hanging out from the pocket in her hoodie. She stood behind Devkis, placing her hand on her left shoulder. Her eyes fell to the bracelet, a smile widening on her face. “Oh! Devkis, is that the bracelet Dax got for you?”

Devkis felt a smile form on her face. “Yeah, it is. I’m glad it didn’t get damaged in the crash.” Her gaze moved to Hylia when she released a sigh.

“Is this bracelet special?” It didn’t come off too mean, but annoyed, with a hint of curiosity.

Devkis was quiet for a moment, glancing back at Clara, then her mom, before nodding. “Yes. Dax proposed to me with it. He’s my fiancé.” She watched Hylia’s face shift from annoyance, to confusion, to hurt.

“She, proposed? You’ve only been dating for a little over a year.”

Devkis nodded, holding her arm out for Hylia to see the charm. “Yes, but we both feel ready. And before you call us inexperienced, I’ve never felt love for anyone else like this before. Dax changed my life.” She glanced back at Astrid, who was watching the interaction. Devkis could tell she was on the edge of momma bear mode, ready in case Hylia tried anything.

Hylia studied the bracelet for a second, her frown broadening. “Olivia never told me.”

Devkis opened her mouth to speak, but Clara spoke instead. “I believe it’s because his relationship with you is, difficult. Mom, you haven’t really supported him through anything recently, and I’m sure he’d feel you would be the same way if you knew about the proposal.”

“His name is Dax.” Jo said, looking up from the book. “It’s fucking Dax, and he is a boy. I don’t appreciate you misgendering him.”

“And who the hell are you?” Hylia snapped back, her eyes moving immediately to the blonde sitting next to Devkis.

Jo didn’t look up from her book. “I’m Dax’s girlfriend.”

Hylia frowned and looked to Devkis. “I thought you were his girlfriend.”

“I am.”

“You both can’t be his girlfriend.” She shifted in her seat. “What the hell is going on here?”

Devkis opened her mouth to explain, but Jo slammed her book down on her lap, her blue eyes locking with Hylia’s. “We are in a polyamorous relationship. Devkis and I are his girlfriends, he’s our boyfriend.”

“That’s illegal.” Hylia’s eyes narrowed in on Joann. “I hope you know that.”

“It’s only illegal in marriage.” Jo gripped Devkis’s hand in one of her hands, and Dax’s in the other. “We are all happy and consenting.”

“You may not like it, but this is how we all feel. The way you act about this you can be a part of your son’s life, or you can’t. It’s up to you.”

“This is unacceptable. When he wakes up, I will be having a long talk with him about this whole situation.” Hylia’s eyes turned to Clara. “Did you know about this?”

“Don’t drag her into this.” Devkis’s voice was stern, her hand gripping Jo’s tighter.

“He’s been terrified of you learning about his life, and now you choose to show up and act like you care? Then prove it by accepting him for who he is, bitch.”

Hylia was at a loss for words, her eyes darting to Astrid as she walked over, placing her hands on Jo and Devkis’s shoulders. “That’s enough girls. Let’s go back to Devkis’s room and leave Mrs. Rein here with her son to think over things.” She helped Devkis get up, taking the pen and setting it on the table before leading the girls to the door. She stopped when she heard Hylia speak.

“How could you let your daughter talk to someone like that?”

Astrid was quiet for a moment, taking her hands off Devkis and tapping her chin. “I believe it’s best for us to use our words, instead of our fists. And sometimes the truth hurts, and I’m not going to stop them from telling the truth.” 

Hylia opened her mouth to protest, but closed it without word. It was a fair argument, even though she disagreed with it.

Devkis gave Clara a hug before returning to her own room next door with Astrid right behind her. She stopped for a second when Hylia called her name. She turned around, meeting the woman’s gaze.

She was quiet for a moment. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

A smile crossed Devkis’s lips. “Thank you.” Her gaze briefly moved to Dax before she left the room.

***

Devkis pushed herself up and scarfed down her breakfast, eager to get to see Dax. Jo was sitting in the chair beside her bed, rolling her eyes at her friend’s appetite. “That food looks like shit, and I bet it tastes like it too.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a small, plastic container. She opened it up and Devkis immediately looked over, the scent making her mouth water. 

“Is that?”

“A cardamom bun? Yeah.” A small smile crossed Jo’s lips. I hope you don’t mind I used your kitchen.”

“Not. At. All.” Devkis snatched the bun and bit into it, freezing halfway through and feeling tears well up in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make more when Dax wakes up.” She reached over, taking Devkis’s hand in hers. “Your mom said she’d even cook a big dinner for you two.”

Devkis nodded to that, finishing off the bun and downing the last of the milk they gave her. Her eyes darted to Jo. “To be honest, I’m surprised you aren’t in there with Dax right now.”

Jo laughed, wiping some glaze off of the corner of Devkis’s mouth. “Me alone in a room with THAT woman? I’d end up in jail.”

Devkis laughed at that. Jo was right, and Devkis didn’t even want to test it. She threw her sheets off and swung her feet over the side of the bed, sliding them into the hospital provided slippers.

Jo got up beside her and they made their way to the door, stopping when they heard a bunch of voices and commotion outside the room. Devkis felt her heart rate increase; her grip tightening on the IV stand still attached to her. Something was going on, and she worried about Dax, her mind immediately going to the worst possible scenario.

She grasped the handle to her door and pushed it open carefully, stopping when she saw the Oxford football team squeezed into the hallway, crowded around the window into Dax’s room, some even in front of the door. “Are you seeing this, Jo?” 

Joann pressed up against her back, her head resting on her left shoulder. Devkis knew she had to be on her tip toes to be doing this, and it made her laugh a little bit. “What the fuck are they doing here?”

“I don’t know.” Devkis pushed the door open and stepped out with Joann, slowly shuffling her way to Dax’s room. She tried peeking around one of the players when he noticed her, his gaze locked with hers before turning to the room.

“Yo guys! Devkis is here! Let her through!”

Devkis watched as the whole football team shifted around, allowing her access to the now open door. She blushed, thanking each one she walked by before stepping into the room. Jo stayed outside, guarding the door. The room was fairly quiet in there compared to the hallway. Her gaze met Hylia’s before she walked over and sat down in the chair beside her.

“How long have they been out there?” Devkis asked, and she saw Hylia roll her eyes. 

“Not long, but long enough I think. She isn’t a show.” Hylia looked tired, Devkis could tell. She guessed she wasn’t getting much sleep either, but she couldn’t blame her. This was her child in the hospital bed, and no one knew when he was going to wake up.

Devkis found herself agreeing to that. “They care about him though, and it makes me smile.” She reached her hand out, placing it on Dax’s, the pen bracelet she drew the other day almost faded out of existence. She was going to draw more on him when Hylia went to get lunch.

“I guess you’re right about that.” Hylia stood up from her chair, placing her hand on Devkis’s good shoulder in support.

“I’m going to talk to the coach, and get some breakfast.” Devkis watched Hylia get leave the room, closing the door behind her.

“Looks like its just us, Dax.” She shifted over to the other chair, leaning over and pecking his cheek before sitting down. “I.. I think your mom is really upset you’re in here.” She wiped away the forming tears. “Not much has happened yet today. My report won’t be as exciting, but what did happen may make up for it.”

She grabbed one of her pens and began drawing on Dax’s forearm. “Jo made me a cardamom bun. I haven’t had one in a while and it was so delicious.” Devkis paused, staring at the shape she was drawing on his arm, a heart with the trans flag in front of it. An arrow ran through the flag, pinning it to the heart. “She said when you wake up, she’ll make us some more, and that my mother is going to cook us a meal.”

Tears dripped off her face and onto his arm, her shoulders shaking. “Dax, I need you to wake up soon, okay? I’m trying to be strong for both of us, but I think my strength is fading.” She set the pen down and wiped her face with her hand. “I miss hearing your voice.”

Devkis hiccupped and wiped her face again, forcing herself to try and calm down. The lack of sleep lately wasn’t helping either. She felt so broken, but she didn’t show it. Dax needed all the attention right now, especially if he was going to get better. She was beginning to have some doubts, but she refused to give up. “Wake up, Please.”

Her eyes glanced up at the window, seeing the football team had left and Jo watching them go. She turned on her heel and stopped, gesturing towards the room and asking the nurse at the nearby desk something. What, Devkis didn’t know.

She knew she had to be happy right now, not just for herself, but for her friends and family, and especially for Dax. What made her happy? An idea struck her. She sat up straight, her mind racing through the several soundtracks before stopping on the perfect one.

“Dax, my voice may not be great, but maybe if nothing else, this will wake you up.” She adjusted herself a little more, took a deep breath, and let the words flow from her heart as she sang “Miracle” by Shinedown.

She believed she was alone in the room with him as she sang. She didn’t know Clara was sitting against the door in the bathroom, tears flowing from her eyes as she thought about her brother, and about the woman who cared so much for him, hearing her sing for the first time. It gave her hope for his future.

***

Devkis nearly tripped over the IV stand as she made her way into the room. Dax was awake! When the nurse came in and woke her up to tell her she could barely keep still. Her arm was throbbing from moving it, but she didn’t care. He was awake. She remembered hearing her mom calling after her, how she needed to slow down and be careful, but Devkis didn’t have time to stop and listen. Dax was awake.

Her bare feet slapped against the cold, hospital floor as she approached his bed. She was ready to throw herself on him when a stern look from Hylia and a short cough stopped her. Right. He was still seriously injured, and she was still injured too. It wouldn’t have been a good outcome. She stopped beside the bed, adjusting her glasses before reaching out and taking his hand in hers. She got to see his heterochromatic eyes for the first time in a week. Eyes she feared she would never see again.

“I’m glad you’re awake.” She sobbed, tears streaming down her face as that week’s stress began to catch up to her. She tried to push it back, but a squeeze from his hand told her to just let it out. It was okay.

“Dev, I’m so happy you’re okay.” He watched her move a little closer, stepping more into his vision, and seeing the tears streamed down her face. 

“Dax.” She hiccupped and sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve, making him laugh a bit. “I missed you so much. I was so scared you would never wake up.” Her voice got a little higher pitched as she tried not to cry talking to him. “But you did. You did wake up, and you’re going to be okay.” She leaned over him, their noses gently touching. Both of them were expecting Hylia to step in, but she didn’t. 

Hylia’s gaze moved to the doorway when she heard it creak. Astrid standing there, holding the door open as a tired Jo stumbled in, making her way over to Dax as well. Astrid’s eyes tired too, but a smile on her face. They shared a gaze, nodding at the shared thoughts. The kids deserved this, and neither of them were gong to step in unless they needed to. Astrid walked in and stood next to Dax’s mom. She held her hand out some, and was met with a confused gaze from the woman.

“I understand your customs are different here in England, but let me share with you something my parents taught me. No matter what culture you are from, the act of hand holding as support is universal.” She smiled when Hylia placed her hand in hers, squeezing it, her eyes returning to their children before back at her.

“Your, Devkis’s, and Jo’s presence in here has made this whole event a little more bearable. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to be so formal, Hylia. Sometimes the worst things can bring people together, and though we may have our differences, we came together for our children’s sake.”

Hylia nodded, her hand squeezing around Astrid’s some. She was right. They both almost lost their children, and even though they never really talked much during the week, Astrid never held it against her. She felt herself relax a little bit.

Devkis reached up with her free hand, caressing Dax’s hair before wiping away a tear falling from his eye. “I- You mean so much to me. More than I think you will ever know.” Her lips gently pressed against his. He could feel her hesitation to put too much pressure on him, but that was okay. They were together again.

He blushed, Devkis’s lips still pressed against his as he felt another hand grasp his, squeezing it tight in support. Devkis pulled back, stepping aside to let Jo come into his view, tears streaming down her face as well.

“I’m glad you’re awake, idiot.” She leaned over, sharing a brief kiss with him. “Don’t scare us like that again, okay?”

Dax let himself smile, his eyes looing up at the two women standing by him. “I promise.”


End file.
